


The Last Thunder

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Hades is over, what is left for the Saints to do? Meanwhile, Saori faces a possible change in her status among the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thunder

1.

"We probably have been retired." Ikki turned off the tap at the sink and dried his hand with the dishrag. These simple, necessary acts visibly pained him, as usual, and Shun chose not to comment, also out of habit. "Zeus or whoever hasn't made their move in more than a week. We're safe, the earth is safe. This is just the beginning of a long vacation."

"Long vacations are fine by me." Shun slipped into his jacket. For him, the so-called vacation had already begun four days ago, when he moved into this apartment. "Ready, Niisan?"

Ikki headed toward the front door without replying. A visit to their parents' grave usually had a calming effect on him, but not today. He had shown up very early at the apartment, made breakfast for both of them in silence, and only spoken just now. Shun was bemused. His brother took things in easy stride, and was unlikely to be fazed by a mere lull in the storm. Unless Ikki believed this was not a lull but a permanent dismissal.

"You think Zeus will send his army, the Angels, to attack us?" Shun asked as they walked to the emergency stairs. The apartment building was absurdly new and he was the third floor's only occupant at the moment. Graude Foundation employees and their families might flock in soon, but until then the solitude was his to enjoy.

"He might, so what's the holdup?" Ikki replied. "For all we know, Zeus could've disagreed with Greatest Eclipse, so he's actually grateful to us for cleaning up that mess."

The gods were not the grateful sort, though the fact had no real place in this conversation. "That's why you're so restless, because we Saints have nothing to do now."

"That's one way of looking at it. I guess it's time to find purposes in life other than serving Athena."

A sacrilegious thing to say, and no less truthful for that. But what could they do, Shun and his brothers, who had been raised to defend Athena and do little else? Perhaps they ought to meet and throw ideas at each other. Or they could just meet.

*

The two of them entered the cemetery complex with the tacit expectation of an uneventful visit. However, after they finished paying their respect, two men in black suits were already waiting by the cemetery gate. A flare of annoyance rose like blood to Ikki's head; he had been planning to leave Japan and return straight to Kanon Island.

"This way, please." One of the men gestured at a silver-colored sedan parked nearby. The dark windows were rolled up, shielding whoever was inside from curious eyes.

"Is something wrong with Seiya?" Shun asked. Like Ikki, he made no move to approach the car.

"I'm sorry, our only order is to take you to the villa right away."

Neither Ikki nor Shun had detected an invasion of hostile Cosmo. Then again, the villa was far away in the countryside and Cosmo could be disguised. The man who spoke to Ikki and Shun went to start the car, while his companion courteously held the back door open. After an internal debate, Ikki got in, followed by Shun.

Hyouga was already in the back seat; in his old sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of glasses, he looked like a foreign exchange student. Without a word he moved aside to give room for Ikki and Shun. The sedan cruised away from the cemetery and into the busier streets of Tokyo.

"Any idea what's going on here?" Ikki said to Hyouga. Sitting in the middle made it easier for him to speak to his traveling companions. Gradually, he knew, he would also feel hemmed in.

"No. They just picked me up at the bookstore, said they were told to drive us to the villa. Shiryuu is still at the Five Peaks, though."

Shun grinned at him across Ikki's shoulders. "You read now?"

"I do read, just not as much as Shiryuu or even Saori-san. You two haven't felt anything from the villa or anywhere else?"

Ikki's airy confidence this morning about Zeus leaving them alone now struck him as naive. Zeus was not the only threat Athena and her Saints could face. Poseidon, for instance, had not completely surrendered his claim on Julian Solo.

"No, nothing," Shun replied.

Hyouga sank back against the seat, arms folded against his midriff. "Maybe it's her birthday or something."

"It's not September yet." Shun would remember Saori's birthday, being born eight days after she supposedly had been. "And she's not the type to hold surprise parties."

Too lazy to offer a change of seating arrangement, Ikki let their voices swirl and eddy around him. It was soothing to just relax while familiar voices discussed trivialities instead of ways to beat the clock or break into a god's fortress. A bit nicer than the endless roar inside volcanoes, if he wanted to be honest about it.

Soon they were on the freeway and leaving Tokyo. Shun counted the cars passing outside the window, delighted to have spotted more Japanese cars than European ones. "Didn't know you like cars," Hyouga commented.

"Not really. It's just some sort of casual interest. Like you and your books, I guess?"

"Oh, I'm no bookworm, or not yet." 

They both turned expectant stares at Ikki, which he returned coolly. This was the trouble with close spaces - sooner or later everyone felt they should bond, share their personal triumphs and losses. At least it was his own brothers-in-arms.

"Niisan doesn't have hobbies," Shun said after it was obvious Ikki would remain doggedly silent. Hyouga took off his glasses and polished the lenses solemnly on his sweatshirt, listening. "Or he does, and hasn't figured out what it is just yet."

"Airplane models?" Hyouga suggested, putting his glasses back on. "Walking's great, too."

What Ikki should mention was the rudeness of talking about someone within that person's hearing. What he did want was to ask if Hyouga would wear those silly glasses forever. Then again, legend had it that a Gold Saint in the past had also worn glasses. It was probably a privilege reserved for Saints born under the Aquarius sign.

*

The sedan crunched along the gravel path leading to the villa's porch and shuddered to a stop. As Ikki, Shun, and Hyouga climbed out of the car, a young man stepped onto the porch from inside the house. At the sight of him, the three of them froze.

"What the hell?" Ikki grunted, and Shun said, "Where's Saori-san?"

"Upstairs with your friend. Everything's all right. First, come on in." Julian held the door open. His long hair was gone, replaced by a fashionable mop. This, combined with his navy blue three-quarter coat, gave off the impression of someone older. Someone trustworthy, Ikki amended to himself.

"Poseidon isn't exactly welcome here," he told Julian.

The corner of Julian's lips quirked. "I'm not Poseidon, and this is just a social call." When the Saints blinked up at him, Julian went on, "It is. You may not notice but Miss Saori is an attractive young lady with a personality to match. Even when she's taking care of a sick Saint."

"Fine," Ikki muttered, already bored by the whole charade. "Go inside it is."

After Julian ordered the men in black suits to stay by the car, the four of them trooped into the living room. The season being summer, no fire burned in the hearth. None of the Saints sat down, and neither did Julian. 

"Please explain what's going on," Shun said.

"Your friend has been able to talk since yesterday. Miss Saori is with him in his room."

Ikki glanced at Shun and saw his own astonishment reflected on his brother's face. "You said talk," Hyouga repeated. "Why didn't Saori-san tell us herself?"

"Because she has to make sure first there won't be a relapse."

Such good news, and yet so disquieting. Ikki had once considered the possibility that Seiya might spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. A miraculous recovery was likely to come at a price. "Cut the crap about social calls," he said to Julian. "Just spill it."

Two sets of footsteps thumped softly down the stairs. Saori emerged with a tired smile at the Saints, Tatsumi trailing behind her. She looked pale and strained, like a person who forgot the last time she had a good night's sleep. Shun stepped forward.

"Saori-san, we heard that Seiya..."

She held up a hand. "He's sleeping. Let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it. Tatsumi, bring us some refreshments."

*

Strange, Ikki mused as a servant wheeled a trolley into the room, that this show of civility felt as real as the battles had been. Here they were, being served tea and cakes, while their friend's health hung in the balance. Falling into the rhythm of a normal, peaceful life while keeping potential enemies in mind was really that easy.

That having been said, the ginger snaps were addictively spicy and the tea was refreshing. Ikki was no tea connoisseur - he could not tell Darjeeling from oolong even at gunpoint - but he relished every sip from his cup. Shun, too, kept reaching for the biscuits with perfect unselfconsciousness.

"Is Seiya doing fine, Saori-san?" Hyouga prompted.

Half a cup of strong coffee had restored some semblance of color to Saori's cheeks. She switched to tea before answering. "He came around yesterday, around sunset. Tatsumi saw it and called me. Seiya was sitting up straight in his wheelchair, staring into space, like this. When I spoke his name, he looked right through me."

Her hand trembled as she raised her cup, and some of the warm liquid spattered onto the back of her hand. Julian offered a napkin which she accepted with a distracted thank-you. The heir to the Solo house did not look even remotely complacent, and for Ikki that was more suspicious by far.

"I called his name again. 'Yes?' he said, now looking at me. 'How are you feeling, Seiya?' I asked. His head swayed, back and forth, then he went still. 'I need some rest.' And that's it. Ever since then he'd nap, wake up again, let himself be fed, but... not another word."

"The doctor dropped by this morning," Tatsumi said. "His physical condition is quite good for somebody who's been in a coma. All he needs is plenty of exercise and a supervised diet."

Saori frowned, dismissing that recipe for health as tangential. "It's just that he isn't talking at all. To me, to the doctor. I have a feeling he doesn't even remember me. But the doctor hasn't seen any outward symptoms of amnesia - no seizures or general confusion."

Only one slice of cheesecake was left on the table, and Ikki considered making a grab for it before Shun did. "So you called us here to decide what we should do with Seiya."

"He's going to the hospital tomorrow for head x-ray, CT scan, all sorts of tests. I was just thinking..." Saori tapped a fingertip on the rim of her saucer. "If he could get better simply by being with us..."

"Then let's go to his room." Hyouga reached for his knife and nudged that last cheesecake slice onto his plate. So much for small victories. "In case he recognizes us."

This was the moment, Ikki thought, when there would be a shout or burst of strong alien Cosmo from the back yard. Instead, what happened next was the servant pouring more tea for her mistress. Their lives as Saints were indeed in danger of being over.

"We'll go see him together as soon as he's awake." Saori rose to her feet, followed by the others. Julian pulled back her chair with such unobtrusiveness that it must have been practiced. Social call or not, he was definitely making the most of his presence here.

Seiya was given the room nearest to the stairs. A servant sat by the window and read; when everyone entered, she stood to attention. Seiya lay asleep under a quilt, his face untroubled. Ikki, Shun, Hyouga and Saori crowded around the bed while Julian maintained a respectful distance.

A stranger, Ikki thought. This person before them was not Seiya the Pegasus Saint. Seiya had been through too much to sleep like a conscience-free baby ever again. Ikki wondered what tomorrow's hospital tests might reveal. Brain concussion was his strongest bet.

Hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, Shun inched closer to the bed. "Seiya's taking a break, that's all," he murmured. "A well-deserved break."

"And we're selfish for disturbing him?"

Both Shun and Saori looked at Ikki with amazement. "No," they said in unison, and Saori added, "We just want to make sure he enjoys the break and stays healthy."

Since Seiya showed every indication of sleeping through the next few hours, Ikki assumed he was already enjoying it. "Then we should leave him be, or he'd be too exhausted for the tests."

A ghost of a smile flitted over Hyouga's face, was gone again the next second. Shun and Saori continued to regard Seiya with unguarded sorrow. It was, Ikki realized, the sort of attention that would have made Seiya uncomfortable.

 

2.

The villa had many spare bedrooms, each with its own set of toiletries, and Shun got the one right next to Seiya's. To suppress the urge to check in on Seiya every ten minutes, he went downstairs for a little walk. A hush had settled, cloak-like, over the villa; the others seemed to have already gone to bed.

The frosted French doors in the living room opened to the back yard. Pushing the doors open, he discovered he was not the only one avoiding sleep. Saori sat on a wicker chair at the end of the porch. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt tucked into a skirt, her hair tied back and her feet snugly encased in fluffy slippers. Seeing her like this - not as Athena or Saori the heiress, but a girl at ease in her own home - made Shun feel like an intruder.

"My head is confused," she confessed  
, and her mouth curved at the foolishness of her own sentence. "This past week it's been filled with worries about Seiya, about possible attacks from new enemies, Foundation affairs. Tonight it has to believe it can relax for a while."

Shun sat down on the railing. "Every one of us earns a break."

"True." Still smiling, she rubbed her right arm in slow strokes. "Shiryuu's plane has just landed. He'll be here first thing in the morning."

Neither said anything else for the next minute. When was the last time he had basked in such companionable silence? And yet it needed to be broken. "Why is Julian Solo here?"

She stopped rubbing, let her hand slide onto her lap. "You don't like him."

"It's not about liking him or not, it's about Poseidon."

"Poseidon is sealed away." The statement was convincing in its simplicity. "He won't bother us again for another two or three centuries. Julian is here on business. Awkward timing, I know."

A vivid memory of his new apartment welled up inside Shun. In the evening he usually turned on the TV after making hot snacks for himself. Choosing which channel to watch had now become the most urgent business of the day, something he would have had difficulty believing a month ago.

"Saori-san, what's going to happen now to us - the Saints?" He hesitated. "To you?"

"Why, Shun, don't tell me you're afraid."

Fear he could deal with; the problem was the uncertainty of this civilian life, after Sainthood and all the battles. Saori still had the Foundation, and, without spiteful gods to reckon with, Sanctuary would remain standing. Shiryuu, too, could stay in the Five Peaks, perhaps raise a family with Shunrei. As for Shun's brother - well, he always knew what to do with himself. 

Shun cleared his throat. "I don't suppose the Foundation has a job vacancy for me."

This surprised Saori into a gentle laugh. "You'd hate working for us, and I'm speaking as the Foundation owner. How about being the landlord of your apartment building? One phone call and it's yours."

He laughed with her, acknowledging the rare attempt at a joke. "Maybe after I turn twenty. Not now."

"Help me run the Foundation, then? Yes, yes, I know. Ikki wouldn't approve. Take your time."

"Yeah... But Saori-san, running the Foundation alone, that must be lonely."

She tugged at her ponytail self-consciously. "Oh, it's not so bad. I've gotten used to it since I was seven." Her voice turned sober. "More importantly..."

A hurried pitter-patter of footfalls cut her short, and a head stuck out between the open French doors. In the dark, it took Shun three seconds to recognize the servant stationed in Seiya's room. "Ojou-sama," she gasped, "the patient is awake."

*

When Saori burst into the room, she also shattered Ikki's assumption of how she would appear. The hair and attire were just a side detail; it was her stormy expression that caught him off-guard. She marched over to the bed as though the occupant was Hades, armored and armed. Shun and Hyouga - and that pesky Solo fellow - had noticed this too and gone tense.

Seiya was sitting up on the bed. From the tousled hair, white pajamas, to the mildly disoriented air about him, he was the very picture of harmlessness. At Saori's near-belligerent attitude, he shot her a quizzical look that stopped her by the foot of the bed. She stared hard at his chest - at the spot, Ikki recalled, where Hades's sword had stabbed him.

"Are you here, Hades?" she asked, and the fine hair along Ikki's arm stirred; the only presence he felt was theirs. If someone else was here, they were pretty well hidden.

In an instant Shun was standing next to Seiya. "Do you remember us?"

The quizzical look shifted toward Shun. "Of course I do. What, did somebody tell you different?"

"You're acting like your head is screwed on wrong," Ikki said. "Not to mention your mouth. You're supposed to be blubbering about how excited you are that everyone's back from Elysion."

Shun's eyebrows knitted together. Ikki shrugged; he did like shock therapy too much, especially when it came to Seiya.

Seiya's gaze swept over everyone in the room, rested on Julian, who gazed back serenely. "So Hades has been defeated," he said pointedly.

"So is Poseidon." Saori had not budged from the foot of the bed, although she was no longer staring at Seiya's chest. "Go back to sleep. We're taking you to the hospital tomorrow."

With a wary look, Seiya slid back under the blanket. The lack of protest disappointed more than alarmed Ikki. Still, it could have been overwhelming fatigue instead of a personality change.

Once they were all outside the room, Hyouga mused aloud, "That went well, didn't it?"

"Why? Because he agrees to go to the hospital for once and doesn't have to be tied down first?" Ikki turned to Saori. "What did you see in there, ojou-san?"

Her lips tightened into a line. "Hades's sword on its own is as lethal as he is. Some of its power might be left inside Seiya. But I've never noticed signs of it or Hades's Cosmo. Not when Seiya was in a coma, not tonight."

"Give him a couple of days," Shun suggested. "He'll be back to normal. The fight against Hades has been very hard on him."

Saori sighed with reluctance, which was a cue for everyone to return to their rooms. Julian escorted Saori to hers, and if he sensed the Saints' dark looks, he politely ignored them.

*

Always an early riser, Ikki went to the kitchen before sunrise to find Hyouga and Shiryuu already there. Hyouga was munching on buttered toast while Shiryuu nursed a mug of tea. After a cursory nod at both of them, Ikki went straight to the larder. He had seen no servant since he left his room. Either they were under order to let everyone make their own breakfast or they overslept. 

"What do you think about Seiya's condition?" Hyouga asked Shiryuu. 

"He seems all right. How many hours has he slept since he came out of the coma?"

Good old Shiryuu, concerned and thorough as usual. Ikki pulled out two cups of instant ramen, dumped their content in a bowl, and poured in hot water - the sort of extravagance that Shun would indulge in with little qualm.

Having taken his seat across Shiryuu, Ikki proceeded to contemplate the dehydrated vegetables floating atop his ramen. So this was what it meant to be a Saint. Years of grueling training followed by deadly battles; then, if one was lucky, early retirement with curry-flavored instant food as the highlight of the day. His teacher and Esmeralda would have grieved for him. He jabbed at the vegetables, missing her, wishing she could have known the joy of a peaceful meal in a well-lit kitchen.

Julian Solo strolled in, annoyingly dapper and gracious. "Good morning." He busied himself at the coffeemaker, apparently oblivious to the fact that the conversation at the table had stalled. Shiryuu finished his tea, watching Julian over the rim of his mug. Ikki guessed he was composing the right words in his mind. That was all right; if any of them should talk to Julian, it ought to be Shiryuu.

Finished with the coffee-brewing, Julian started back toward the door. Shiryuu got up from his chair. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Julian paused, mug in hand. The Foundation's name and a distant anniversary date were stamped on its side in neon yellow.

"We're not sure why you're here, but we appreciate it that you don't interfere with our business."

Julian nodded. "Can I be honest with you? The thing is, I don't have much of a memory about being Poseidon, the great floods, the Mariners. I only know what Sorento told me, but even that doesn't feel like it has anything to do with me. All I can do now is live on as Julian Solo. And that's about it."

"Fair enough," Ikki said. It was not Julian's fault that Poseidon picked him out of the crowd, after all. "But we're keeping tabs on you, all the same."

At that moment a servant rushed in, clearly horrified at the guests' kitchen invasion. She apologized repeatedly and promised to serve their breakfast soon. The four of them left the kitchen, Julian sipping at his coffee with an evident peace of mind that Ikki grudgingly envied.

 

3.

No discontented grumbling or any other sound came from Seiya as he was loaded into the silver sedan. Julian sat in the passenger seat and Tatsumi drove, with Saori sitting next to Seiya. The two men in black followed in another car. Standing on the driveway with the other three, Shun found this arrangement slightly sinister. "Like Seiya and Saori-san are at the mercy of those men."

"Tatsumi's a strong guy and he knows a few martial moves," Hyouga replied. "Sort of. Are you still suspicious of Solo?"

"Seiya and Saori-san are going to be fine," Shiryuu contributed. "Julian Solo is too famous to risk doing anything stupid to another famous person." 

After the cars vanished from view, Ikki began to walk down the driveway. "I'll see if I can catch a ride back to town. We're not needed here anymore, and I've had enough socializing with Solo. Coming, Shun?"

Shun shook his head. "Later. Saori-san says she's going to call and let us know how the tests go. Until then, I'm staying."

"Suit yourse - "

Warm Cosmo blazed golden from up ahead, shafts of its light passing over the rooftop. Shun's head snapped up - the Cosmo was unmistakably Athena's, the strength shocking in its immediacy. Before he knew it, Shun was running, and his brothers ran with him.

In less than two minutes they caught sight of the two cars; both had pulled over on opposite sides of the dirt road. Everyone but Seiya was standing outside the cars. Although Saori's visible aura had shimmered down, she was still enclosed within its pulsating glow. Shun and the others skidded to a halt.

Where's Seiya? Shun wanted to shout, fearing the answer. Saori's eyebrows drew down - not in displeasure, more like in concentration. Julian was gazing at her, fascinated. Shun hoped he was not planning to renew his marriage proposal, or it would be difficult to get him to go home.

The back door swung open with deliberate slowness. The Saints took a defensive stance, readying their Cosmo. One foot poked out, then the other. Seiya hauled himself out and were on both feet, his back to Shun.

He was possessed, Shun was certain. Someone or something had taken advantage of his weakened state and brought Seiya out of his coma for its own purposes. Even so, the Cosmo emanating from Seiya was benign. It brought to Shun's mind cool mornings, dewdrops pooling on leaves.

Saori spoke. "Who are you?" Her tone was formal, as if she were addressing a business partner in a meeting. So she felt no threat from Seiya either, which did not alleviate Shun's uneasiness in the least bit.

Seiya shut the door, and the sound made Tatsumi twitch. When Seiya moved away from the car, his step was brisk. Shun regretted not taking the Andromeda Cloth with him to the villa - calling the Cloth might take up the time none of them had.

"Greetings, Athena."

"Tell us who you are and what you want," Saori repeated.

The person wearing Seiya's skin drew in a deep breath. "I don't mean you or your Saints any harm. I'm Hebe."

The name sparked a flicker of recognition within Shun, then a bigger flame. Hebe was the goddess of youth. 

"Hebe," Saori said, "explain yourself." Both Athena and Hebe were Zeus's daughters, but Athena was the stronger one, being the goddess of war and one of the Twelve Olympians. However, since Athena had defeated Poseidon and Hades, Shun feared that Zeus might be punishing her in small doses, Seiya being the start.

"This Saint of yours, Pegasus. His wound from Hades's sword was severe. I was told to heal it and this is the fastest way. I'll leave his body shortly."

"Thank you. Now you can deliver the other message. Healing Seiya isn't all you're here for, is it?"

Brilliant lights shone like a soundless explosion behind Seiya. He made a wheezing sound, then his knees buckled, spilling him onto the grass. In an instant the Saints gathered around him. Hyouga checked his pulse - normal - and they carried him back into the sedan to sit him up on the back seat. All the while Seiya's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with reassuring regularity.

"Sleeping like a damned log while everyone's worried about him," Ikki intoned. "Like they say, simple-minded fools don't die easy."

Hebe waited nearby, a human-shaped mass of iridescent lights clothed in a plain white chiton. The lustrous colors shifting across her hair and skin went still when Saori walked toward her.

"I was sent by Apollo," Hebe said.

The Saints raised their heads toward her. Beside Shun, Shiryuu and Hyouga glanced at each other. Shun knew what they were thinking - that this unexpected help was not without consequences. Julian, too, seemed to be following this unfolding of events with interest. Was it a coincidence that this all happened when he was here?

Saori inclined her head. "Please thank him for helping with Seiya's recovery."

Hebe's lights solidified into human-like flesh, transforming her into a girl in her early teens. To Shun, she also resembled June. Or perhaps his memories were playing tricks on him.

"The other message, as you put it, is that he would like to speak with you. You don't have to agree right away, but the sooner the better. If you will come with me..."

No, there was no rest for them, the Saints. Shun's brother was wrong about that. Though, for a future opponent, Hebe had been nothing but unfailingly considerate. Saori looked back at the car, at the Saints lined up behind her.

"I'll come and see Apollo. Not alone, but with my Saints."

This was new. In the past, she usually entered the enemy's stronghold on her own. Maybe Apollo was stronger than Hades, or just more crafty.

Hebe nodded. "Very well. Shall we leave now?"

*

Tatsumi drove Seiya to the hospital, following the original plan. Julian went with Tatsumi after insisting that Saori call him after the meeting with Apollo, to let him know she was indeed unharmed. Ikki imagined Seiya snored all the way to the hospital, probably dreaming that he kicked Hades's sorry butt into next week. When he discovered what he had missed by conking out, Seiya would be mad, and loudly so - in short, back to his usual self. The thought filled Ikki with grim satisfaction.

Once again he, Shun dan Hyouga were crammed into the silver sedan's back seat. Hebe sat in the passenger seat, while Saori drove the car along a narrow road flanked by trees and grassy slopes.

"You must know what Apollo wants with me," she said to Hebe. "Is it something to do with Hades or Poseidon?"

The shifting colors were back on Hebe's hair. "You will hear from him yourself. There, turn right."

No powerful Cosmo reached out to them, so Ikki assumed Apollo had donned a human disguise. A second later he saw someone in the distance. As they drew closer, the person turned out to be a blond man with rugged features. His military fatigues made Ikki suspect that Apollo had hijacked some foreign soldier's body.

Saori slowed the car down, killed the engine, and everyone got out. "Brother," she greeted Apollo, dropping a quick little curtsy. Oddly enough, it reminded Ikki that she was actually a Greek girl raised in Japan and given a Japanese name.

"Athena." Apollo's tone was nonchalant. His gaze flicked over the Saints while Hebe went to stand next to him. "You were practically on your own when you first confronted Poseidon and Hades. Why bring your retinue now?"

"They are my warriors," she replied, unruffled. "They deserve to know whatever it is you deem necessary to tell me. But before that, I'd like to thank you for helping Pegasus Seiya recover."

Apollo gave a mirthless smile. "I can see your Saints mean very much to you. My dear sister, becoming human has made you soft."

She straightened up, her eyes directly meeting his. "On the contrary, it made me understand humans better. I assume it's them you want to talk to me about."

"Shall we take a little walk?"

They set off, leaving the Saints no choice but to follow from a prudent distance. The six of them climbed a hill so small it was no more than a dignified bump on the ground. At the top of the hill, Apollo stopped.

"Athena, I'd like to know why you went against Poseidon and Hades."

Saori tilted her head. Ikki often forgot how tiny she was, how fearless despite of it. "Because letting them do as they please was never an option. There's more to being gods than looking down on humans."

"If only I have enough time to answer that." Apollo made a sound halfway between resignation and amusement. "This human whose body I'm borrowing can't contain my power for very long, so I'll be quick. Athena, I'm offering you to join forces with us."

Unable to see Saori's reaction because she was facing away from him, Ikki nevertheless caught it from her flat voice. "Leave the man's body before you hurt him, so we can speak freely."

The blond man shuddered like a person in the grip of an ague, then collapsed. Radiant orange light enveloped the entire hill, so bright that Ikki and the others had to squint away. Gradually the light diminished until they could look straight at Apollo again. He was nearly twice Saori's height, red-haired, his robes voluminous and streaked with fiery colors. The orange light rippled around him.

"What I'm saying, Athena, is that it is time for us to take control of the heavens. We're younger, stronger, more in touch with the world as it is now. Zeus and the older gods should retire."

Dangerous as the proposal was, Ikki considered it to be understandable, even feasible. Or maybe it was only because he knew how it felt to want to claim a higher position as his. Personal perspective aside, he could not see Saori agreeing to support Apollo.

"That isn't a good enough reason for going against our own father," she said. "And I'm not too sure about us being stronger."

The corner of Apollo's eyes crinkled briefly. "Didn't you just prove it yourself by defeating our father's brothers?"

"I was only preventing them from destroying the earth and humans, not showing off my strength."

"It doesn't change the fact that you and your Saints can stand up to them."

Saori lowered her head - not as a sign of defeat, but of the reluctance to continue the conversation in this vein.

"In any case, please consider what I've said." Apollo glanced at the unconscious blond man at his feet. "I'll wait three days for your answer."

 

4.

Nothing disturbed the blond man's sleep all the way to Tokyo, not even when his head accidentally bumped against the window. Finding the right vessel for a god, it seemed to Ikki, was more complicated than just whisking a random person off the street. Not that it meant Apollo did not have some likely candidate stashed away already.

"You're not taking his offer seriously, are you?" Shun asked Saori as soon as they hit the road again.

"He said 'join forces with us' without telling me who 'us' are." Saori twisted the steering wheel to the left, deftly avoiding a pothole. "He did that on purpose, to keep me guessing how many besides Hebe have agreed with him. Clever."

"No threats either," Hyouga mused. "If he does that to everyone he approaches, some of them might actually join him."

"And then there's Seiya's recovery," Shiryuu added. "Saori-san is supposed to be indebted to him, and he never brought that up. Suspicious."

His Houou Genma Ken was all about scrambling people's brains, but other than that Ikki was not very good at the subtler forms of mind games. Direct approaches always worked best for him. Then again, he was not a god bent on usurping the heavenly throne.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the blond man was deposited at the ICU and they went off to find Seiya. He was having a nap, but his eyes fluttered open when they entered.

"Why am I still here?" he demanded, voice thick with sleep, the old Seiya once more. Next thing they knew, Ikki thought, he would want the Pegasus Cloth delivered to this room. "The tests are over, I'm perfectly okay. Let me go home now."

Saori sat down at the bedside. "The doctor said you should wait for three more days."

"Three days! I'll fall sick all over again. Have them release me sooner than that, Saori-san."

"I won't. You can't do much unless you're in full health."

She described the meeting with Apollo, and Seiya grew more agitated by the second. "Sounds like he's going to challenge you if you don't go along with his plan. We'd better be prepared for that."

"Three days," Ikki said, ignoring Seiya's glare. "For your recovery and for Saori-san to give an answer. Just take a break. You got stabbed with Hades's sword, not pricked by a pin, in case you don't remember."

"Don't you dare enjoy this too much," Seiya muttered. "Chances are we're going into battle in three days anyway."

"Not unless Apollo's campaign puts humanity in danger," said Shiryuu. "Do you think it will, Saori-san?"

She met their questioning stares directly. "A battle of the gods will affect humans. There's no doubt about that. And Apollo might have already won some of the younger gods over to his side." She stood up and strode toward the door. 

"Where are you going?" Seiya called out.

"I want to make sure of something. Please meet me later at the Kido mansion." With that, she disappeared.

The five of them looked at one another. "We should go after her," Shun ventured, with the air of someone making a suggestion he knew everyone would reject.

"She's going to be okay. You think she's not bored of being captured and locked away?" Ikki nodded at Seiya, who was scowling at the door. "It's more fun to stay here and make him stay put."

*

"When she said later, she didn't say later today," Hyouga observed over dinner. "She hasn't contacted any of us, either. Tell me when it's time to start worrying."

Only three of them had arrived at the mansion earlier this evening; Ikki was gone as soon as they left the hospital. Shun hoped his brother was nearby and not already on his way to Kanon Island or some other remote area. Julian was nowhere to be seen, probably eating out in a first-class restaurant. And hopefully booking a seat in the next flight to Greece, Ikki would have added. The servants were in the kitchen, having been convinced that their service was not necessary at the moment. Their full warm stomachs, the cool weather, and the knowledge that their Cloths were within easy reach, made everyone just a little bit drowsy.

Shiryuu sliced off a piece of lamb cutlet, his precision almost surgical. "We might not worry so much if she doesn't have a habit of walking straight into the enemy's lair. But I believe she's fine. Apollo's not yet a direct threat to humans, and she's no less powerful than he is."

"He might threaten to destroy earth if she's not willing to cooperate." This sort of trick, in Shun's experience, was what these higher-ups normally resorted to.

"If Apollo does something funny like killing off humans, it might alert Zeus..." Hyouga's sentence trailed away when Saori walked into the dining room.

"No, please finish your meals." She held up a hand. "I'll be waiting in my study. Tatsumi, tell the servant to bring my dinner there."

Her study was as uncluttered as it was unsentimental: no pictures adorned the wall, including those of Kido Mitsumasa. Saori put her elbows on the desk, hands clasped. A wisp of steam curled upward from the pilaf rice on her dinner tray.

"I sought out Artemis," she began. "The first person to hear about Apollo's plan would be his own twin. Like him, she's not pleased with Poseidon and Hades's defeat. We argued, but she was willing to answer my question. Yes, she knows about Apollo's plan. No, I don't need to know if she's going along with it."

"Apollo may have less chance of winning if he has to wait longer to gather allies," Shun offered.

"He may already have plenty of them. There's Hebe. And Hermes would have been thrilled with an opportunity to wreak havoc."

"Saori-san, is it possible that this is a test of some kind?" Shiryuu asked. "To see whether your victory over Poseidon and Hades has made you confident you could challenge Zeus himself."

"They should know I'd never do that. Unless Zeus also plans to wipe out humanity - but no, that would never happen."

As if in reply to this, thunder boomed overhead, its reverberation shaking the windowpanes. Shun glanced at the window, half-expecting a face outside peering in. All he could see, however, was darkness.

"We'd better stay close to each other," Saori went on. "Seiya should be safe until I give my answer to Apollo. Though I have a feeling that will happen in less than three days."

*

It was almost midnight and thunder still rolled long and low. As a background sound it was strangely reassuring, perfect for a vigil. Or so Shun thought, sitting alone in the living room. Shiryuu was at the gym, Hyouga had gone out for a walk, and Saori was working in her study. And Seiya was probably trying to sneak past the nurses' station and out of the hospital.

One thing that waiting was sure to do was fill your head with the worst possible scenarios. Apollo could be in Sanctuary for all they knew, killing off the Saints. Or he and his allies were already on the move, springing an ambush on the older gods. So many maybes! It was time, Shun decided, to go to bed and recharge his brain.

A Cosmo blasted out at him, wiping out all desire for sleep; Shun was immediately on his feet and running. Since his Cloth was upstairs, he would be able to summon it in time, but not until he was sure of the guest's intentions. A gust of wind blew from the open front door, stopping Shun in his tracks. The others were racing toward him as he stared at the figure in the doorway.

"You haven't left after all," Shiryuu said from behind Shun.

"After what I did for you Saints in Elysion, the least you could do is be good hosts." Julian sauntered into the mansion. Lamplight sparkled off the raindrops in his hair, making his entrance seemed even more dreamlike. No, Shun thought, this was no dream. Poseidon was here, in the Kido mansion, once more in possession of Julian Solo's body.

Saori walked forward and inserted herself between the Saints and Julian. "If you are here to eliminate one of Apollo's potential allies..."

"I'm here to talk, not to fight."

So much talking that she had to do today. When would this all end? Shun wondered. When would she be able to relax completely, not beset by problems created by self-righteous deities? The answer was obvious: never.

"Then by all means, speak," Saori said.

Julian gave her an enchanting smile. "Won't you invite me upstairs to your study so we can discuss this over a nice cup of tea?"

"Here will do."

"Fine." The smile was instantly replaced by an earnest look. "This is what I know. Apollo has won support from Artemis, Hebe, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Hestia, and some others. I've been locked away and so has Hades, therefore their major obstacles are Zeus and the older goddesses. Apollo and his band figure you would stay neutral, because you're more concerned with humans. They may strike tomorrow. Your humans can expect extreme weather and earthquakes, possibly fires from the heavens."

Utter silence fell. Saori raised a hand and pressed it against her chest. In that moment she looked every bit the vulnerable human girl.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why this sudden mad grab for power? People will die no matter which side wins."

The smile returned, but sadder. "They have been under Zeus's rule for millenia. A rebellion was bound to happen."

"What do you gain by telling Athena all this?" Shiryuu demanded.

In response, Julian's body sagged and he fell to the carpeted floor; Poseidon was gone. Together Shun and Shiryuu carried Julian to the sofa and dumped him there. Hyouga was just back from his walk, having sensed Poseidon's Cosmo. The three of them went to search for Saori and found her at the balcony, gazing into space.

"Poseidon might not have told the whole truth," Shun said, then felt guilty. If there was anyone who least needed mollycoddling in this situation, it was Saori.

"He did. This can't be a spur-of-the-moment scheme. Apollo has been planning it for some time. He waited until I've had Poseidon and Hades secured away." She tapped at the railing with her knuckles. "How many Saints do we have left? The Bronze Saints, two Silver Saints... is that all?"

"Yes," Shiryuu replied, his matter-of-fact tone matching hers. "What are you thinking, Saori-san?"

To their surprise, tears slid down her cheek. With an apologetic look she brushed them away. "I have this foolish idea that, while the gods war among themselves, we can protect the earth with our power. But mine alone won't be enough to cover the entire planet. And wars like that tend to last for long. Sometimes very long."

Unsure what else to do, Shun made a sympathetic noise. "This isn't your fault, you mustn't blame - "

Red lightning flashed across the sky, so vividly that for a second the night turned into day. The wind picked up speed, whooshing around them, shaking the treetops. To Shun's ears it sounded like the keening of lost souls from the depth of Hades's inferno.

Saori whirled away from the railing. "Everyone, come with me."

 

5.

"Shun! Hey, Shun, we're here."

Shun cracked his eyes open, shut them again. "Can't be. We just took off a minute ago... You're not dizzy or anything?"

"Never felt better." When traveling by plane, Seiya usually favored the window seat. Now he pressed his nose to the window, peering down. "There, that's the coastline of Athens. We should land in about half an hour."

"Thank goodness." Shun yawned and stretched. Seiya was understandably happy with his early release from the sickbed, so it was no use telling him not to get too excited.

After making the call to the hospital, Saori arranged for a private flight to Athens. They left Julian still sleeping on the sofa. Any business he wished to conduct with Saori would be handled by Tatsumi. Seiya was satisfied when he heard this. "You sound like Saori-san's overprotective father," Hyoga had said, and Seiya mumbled something about incorrigible Casanovas.

Shiryuu walked along the aisle, face freshly scrubbed and hair slicked back. "Just so you know, Shun, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes," he announced.

"That's not fair. I don't think about food all that often." Shun hauled himself to his feet. "But I hope they have omelettes on this flight."

As he washed sleep out of his eyes in the bathroom, Shun replayed Poseidon's words in his mind. Without Athena's victory over Poseidon and Hades, would Apollo have made his move? Maybe not. But what-ifs were not going to be any help for them or the earth. The gods wanted a battle, and Athena and her Saints would protect humans. That was all that mattered.

And omelettes. Or bread with red bean paste or pineapple jelly filling, and piping hot tea. Nothing boosted the morale like a perfect breakfast, after all.

Shun reached for his toothbrush, mentally girding himself for the day ahead.

*

Shaina was waiting for them in front of the Aries Temple. Shun and his brothers tried to hide their astonishment that she was not wearing her mask. Saori, however, did not seem to see anything unusual and started up the stairs. Shaina met her halfway.

"It's been very dark since yesterday - the sun might as well not have risen this morning. Are we up against a new enemy?"

"Where are the rest of the Saints?" When Shaina indicated the Aries Temple, Saori said, "Come, I'll tell you everything."

They continued to climb the stairs together. Seiya squinted up at the Aries symbol over the temple's entrance. "Whoa, this is kind of nostalgic."

"Only you would enjoy going up stairs so much," Hyouga replied.

Seiya was too occupied with his thoughts to scowl. "Shaina-san, did anyone come here to Sanctuary - anyone suspicious?"

"No." She flung a backward glance at him. "Should there be?"

"Never mind, you'll hear about it from Saori-san." An embarrassed cough. "Er, why aren't you wearing your mask?"

Her shoulders tensed. But instead of an irritated retort, what she said was, "It keeps coming off during battle, anyway. And I see better without it. Before you ask, yes, Marin still wears hers."

"Oh, well, that's, uh, thanks."

The other Bronze Saints and Marin came out of the Aries Temple. Everyone gathered around Saori while she explained the situation. Shun thought that the black clouds sailed lower with every sentence she spoke.

"So the gods are duking it out with each other," Jabu said. "What do you want us to do?"

The marble floor rumbled under their feet. Suddenly torrents of rain hit them, seemingly out of of nowhere, and they rushed into the Aries Temple. Once inside, each of them stood apart from everyone else, shaking water off their skin and clothing. From the sound of it, the rain continued unabated, so violently that it drowned out the thunders.

"Damn it." Seiya ruffled his hair, sending droplets flying every which way. "Those guys up there just got serious." Then he became aware of Jabu's scrutiny of his Pegasus Cloth. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I thought you'd show up with your shiny new outfits, not these ordinary Bronze Cloths."

"Hey, I love this ordinary Bronze Cloth, okay? Plus, it's whole, not fractured all over. I feel I can take down Zeus in it."

Being closest to Saori, Shun noticed that she gripped the Athena staff more tightly. Her lips moved but the words were lost in the rain. Then she raised her head. "Saints!"

One by one they all turned to her. Her Cosmo glowed, filled the inside of the Aries Temple. Within its cocoon-like warmth, Shun could almost believe they were safe, the earth was about to be saved.

"Please lend me your power." Saori's voice was high and calm. "Soon I'm going to bring the Twelve Gold Cloths here. They might still retain the power of the sun. Unless Apollo has taken it away, since the sun is under his command, but I don't believe so. Add the sun's power to mine and yours, and we can create a large enough barrier. We must protect as many people as we can. The war won't last for very long. It cannot."

The silence that met this declaration was fraught with doubt. Shaina spoke first. "How long do you suppose we can keep the barrier up?"

Again the ground shook, hard enough to make them lose their footing and nearly fall. Fires from the heavens, Poseidon had said. Shun could see it in his mind's eye with disturbing clarity. Fires, and possibly massive floods from the seas.

Saori's chest rose and fell. "I can't honestly say how long. All I know is that, the later we act, the more lives will fall victim to this foolishness."

"Let's do it," Seiya replied in a tone Shun was very familiar with. "We Saints will help you defend earth, and that won't be the last thing we do."

"Thank you." The golden Cosmo, now threaded with silver, expanded. Saori tapped her staff lightly on the floor. "Gold Saints, I command all of you to come to this Temple."

Outside, the rain and the windstorm rose to deafening levels. It was like being confined in a world where nothing existed other than the stupendous noise, Saori's Cosmo their only tether to reality. A nagging idea crept into Shun's mind: that this vicious weather was designed to cut off Athena from the humans she was here to rescue.

Light surged from the Temple's exit, and the twelve Gold Cloth boxes floated toward them. The boxes landed in a circle, opening together with a brisk snap. All Twelve Gold Cloths rose in the air, devastating in their majesty. They were resilient, these Gold Cloths, so strong that even after Hypnos tore them to pieces they could still be resurrected. The memory sent a thrill down Shun's spine.

Without waiting for a reminder, all the Bronze and Silver Saints ignited their full Cosmo. Their combined power, merged with Saori's and the Gold Cloths', spread like wildfire. Slowly - or was it only Shun's fevered imagination? - their Cosmo drove back the rain. He thought of a dome-like barrier above Sanctuary; the barrier widened until it became a much, much thinner sphere encasing the earth. Somewhere his brother, too, was fusing his power into theirs. Bronze, Silver, Gold, all in unwavering unity.

Their Cosmo, their bond, their goddess. 

Sweat beaded Ichi's face, which was scrunched up with effort; Shaina's clenched fists were swathed in her deep pink Cosmo. Shun's own power radiated out of him in waves - more, he ordered it, give out more. Saori had called this war among the gods a foolishness, one that must not cost lives -

A new Cosmo pierced through the Saints', jolting them into reinforcing the barrier. The rain, ominously, had stopped altogether. They looked toward the Temple's entrance, muscles taut.

"You are a stubborn one, Athena," Apollo said. "How many humans do you think you and your warriors can save?"

"More than we would if we simply do nothing." Her Cosmo did not slacken, nor did her voice falter. "I take it the war is over and you won."

Mindful of the Saints' hostility, Apollo did not budge. "You can't remain neutral forever."

"Yes, I can, as long as humans are not involved in your war. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"May I persuade you one more time to join our brothers and sisters in Olympus? Humans can look after themselves. These Saints are a sterling example. You need only watch them for afar."

His reply came from Seiya, who sounded more peeved than aggressive. "You heard the lady. She doesn't want anything to do with your stupid squabble. And talking to you is draining her energy away, so buzz off."

"Fortunately for you, I find your insolence amusing," Apollo replied absently. "Yes, Athena, the war is over. It was short and quite painless, I assure you. Thunderbolts and the Angels are of little avail against our collective powers and our warriors."

To Shun's alarm, Saori's face seemed to have gone paper-white, turning her eyes into large lavender bruises. She was worn out, hurtling toward her limit. "So humans are no longer in danger," she said, "and we can shut down this barrier."

"Do as you wish."

Her Cosmo ebbed away until it no longer surrounded her. Cautiously, the Saints also reduced theirs, keeping an eye on their uninvited guest. When finally none of them emitted any Cosmo, the Saints formed a protective line between Apollo and Saori. Her face had grown less pale; perhaps ridiculously, Shun wished she could have a cup of coffee or three.

"You are to report to Mount Olympus tomorrow," Apollo said. "Without these Saints of yours."

"Am I speaking to the new king of the gods?"

"That's something everybody will find out soon enough. But I suggest you come to Olympus regardless." With that, Apollo bowed and walked out of the Aries Temple.

A pause ensued, was shattered by a muffled curse from Seiya. "He didn't bring any of his warriors with him. Talk about smug."

"Only because he wanted to deliver news, not pound our heads into dust." Hyouga, along with the rest of the Saints, looked at Saori. "Are you okay, Saori-san?"

Color began to tinge her cheeks, which curved slightly with a smile. "I just used too much Cosmo too fast. A good night's sleep and I'll be ready for Olympus."

"It's too risky to go alone tomorrow," said Shiryuu. "Let us come with you."

"And you're not going to say no," Seiya interrupted. 

"That's not it," she shot back. "But for now, we shall go out and check the damages."

*

When she first entered the Pope's sleeping chamber, Saori had been ready for resonances from centuries past, vestiges of long-dead predecessors. Neither imposed themselves on her senses: the chamber was nothing more than a dim room with an austere bed. It also lacked a window, and the privileged girl in her longed to redo the whole room, make it more airy.

Now she sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, amused at her earlier flight of fancy. Whoever got elected as the Pope was bound to be the busiest person in Sanctuary with very little time for sleep. He would have spent this whole day searching for casualties, as had she. Reports of injuries during the extreme weather had been coming in, and thus far the death toll was zero. She prayed it would remain that way.

Snatches of a conversation were drifting in from outside the chamber. Recognizing the voices, Saori ambled back to the door and caught Shun's unusually stern tone.

"Definitely not, Seiya! What on earth are you thinking? This is a girl's room now. You don't just barge in without her permission."

"But you know how she is! She won't wait until tomorrow morning, she'll try breaching Olympus before that. Are we really going to let her face all those gods alone?"

"Not so loud," Hyouga cut in. Saori could almost see him, poker-faced, arms folded. "They know she's no threat to them. Whoever has replaced Zeus must also realize that Athena isn't interested in ruling Olympus."

A faint thud that could only be Seiya smacking his fist against the wall. "Who can guarantee that? I mean, they've just taken hold of the throne, they'd want to get rid of anyone strong enough to grab it from them."

"You said it yourself." From Shiryuu. "She's alone, they are many. Why would they think she's a problem? And as long as she doesn't get in their way, she'll be safe. Now let's talk it over someplace else before we wake her up."

Indistinct muttering, shuffled feet, then quiet.

Would it always be like this? Saori thought, returning to the bed. Would she always make her Saints worry? In the morning she would make sure this was the last time they did; she would persuade Apollo and the others into a truce. Surely not all gods believed the earth should be purified from human sins. Or was she only deluding herself?

 

6.

Having been informed by Poseidon about Apollo's allies, Saori was prepared to meet the seven gods in the great hall of Olympus. Apollo sat on the throne, his twin Artemis sitting closest to him. With Hebe, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hestia, they formed a half-circle. Their eyes on her were impassive, but still felt like weights clinging to her ankles.

"Greetings," she murmured with a little bow at Apollo, uncertain what to call him.

"Are you well, Athena? You have spent a lot of energy protecting your precious humans. You must be exhausted."

Is this polite interest strictly necessary, she wondered. "I am well, thank you. You bade me come here yesterday. What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"Come nearer. None of us are your enemies, so you need not fear us."

Artemis spoke up, "One second." Nearly Apollo's height, she had softer features and a sharper voice. "Are you not supposed to come to Olympus on your own?"

Inevitable though the question was, it still touched a nerve. Saori risked a glance at Seiya, standing behind her with his eyes cast down. Being humble and keeping silent like this must be terribly hard for him. Nonetheless, she was grateful for his self-restraint.

"A Saint's task is to protect Athena. He's here to carry out the task, that is all."

Apollo's gaze raked over Seiya. "Rest assured, boy, we will never harm her... Hold on. You are the one who talked back to me yesterday. Pegasus, that's your name - the Saint who is able to injure Hades? A faithful little trooper, too, I see."

Saori had warned Seiya that he would have to endure taunts. Now she held her breath, afraid his restraint would break. Still, he kept his eyes on his feet. "Thank you for healing me back then," he muttered.

Dismissing Seiya, Apollo turned his attention back to Saori. "So protecting humans is your priority now. You can do a lot more for them as an immortal. Shed that frail mortal body of yours and join us here in Olympus."

"It is easier to do my job when I live among humans." Sensing their disapproval, she added, "When this body dies, I will continue to watch over them - here in Olympus, if you still wish it. But not until then."

"Hmm," Hermes mused. He was exactly as she remembered: deceptively lazy-looking, with an open face that seemed constantly on the verge of laughter. "You shouldn't have had a city named after you. It makes you all proprietary and righteous."

"I never regret being born among humans - it's a fantastic experience," Saori replied affably, acknowledging his teasing. She bowed once again to Apollo. "Is there anything else you would like me to know?"

His expression was inscrutable. "Just one more thing. You did not take sides during the war. I take this impartiality to mean that you don't care to be here with us in Olympus. Therefore, as of now, your place is on Earth. You may not set foot here or in any of our palaces unless called. That is all."

*

Nowadays the fighting arena was deserted, Saint candidates being very scarce, so the three Bronze Saints waited for Saori and Seiya there. When the two of them arrived, Shun, Shiryuu, and Hyouga stood up. One glimpse at Seiya's downturned mouth and Shun knew the meeting had not been pleasant.

"What did Apollo want?" he asked Saori as Seiya stalked over to a broken column. She winced as the column exploded into white shards, some of them landing as far away as on the empty tribune.

"Sorry." Seiya wiggled his hand. "Had to get it out of my system. Yes, Saori-san got away with a light punishment, but that doesn't make me any less pissed."

Saori said, "They weren't happy that I didn't take sides, so I'm no longer welcome in Olympus. It's nothing to fuss about. And Seiya kept his peace. That's all there is to it."

"That was admirable of you, Seiya," said Shiryuu.

"Yeah? I'm not going to do that again, ever," Seiya snapped, then relented. "Sorry, didn't mean to bite your head off. But it's weird. Before Hades, I wouldn't have cared that Apollo had me healed. He's got no right to talk to Saori-san like that."

Hyouga smiled. "That's because even you can't deal with seven gods at once."

"Says who?" Seiya grunted, and the other Bronze Saints grinned. "Okay, okay. But it's Saori-san I was afraid for. If I offend them, they might attack her."

"They'll never do that, but thank you." She patted his arm briefly. "I'm staying in Sanctuary for another week or two. It's all right - Apollo will keep his word and I'll be fine."

Being an outcast did not seem to bother her much. No, Shun corrected himself, not an outcast. Her exile from Olympus was nothing but a small bump on the road of her life, one she had to step over before moving on. She belonged on Earth and was never disappointed about it. He ought to be happy, honored to serve such a goddess. And yet what he felt was a curious melancholy. If only the other gods had treated her less shabbily -

But that was plain ingratitude. They were back on earth together, when their broken bodies could have easily decorated the fields of Elysion. That alone merited celebration. Shun's brother would call that sentimental; Shun called it counting the small blessings.

Together they left the arena, Seiya claiming that he would stay in Greece to keep Saori company. No, of course he didn't trust those high and mighty gods. Now they ignored Saori, but later? Yes, he'd fight them off, all seven of them. His sister was here, why wouldn't he have a great time? The old Seiya was back and in full swing; Shun had known worse days. 

"Saori!"

They halted and stared at Julian, who was hurrying toward them. He beamed at Saori and she smiled back, a little surprised. Beside her, Seiya visibly stiffened, and Shun had never felt so thankful to be alive.


End file.
